Ultraman Zero/Gallery
Zero detail.jpg Ultrmn Zr0 bld.jpg|Zero's Eye Sluggers merged Ultrmn_Zr_Strng_Crn.jpg|Zero StrongCorona Mode Ultrmn_Zr_Ln_Mrcl.jpg|Zero LunaMiracle Mode chara_01.png|Ultraman Zero Dark zero.jpg|Zero possessed by Belial as Zero Darkness! imageultimate zero.jpg|Zero's super form,Ultimate Zero ()0f6b927b45c3f0dcaf4948dc5b976c5b.jpg|thumb|Zero's new form,Shining Ultraman Zero imageshinning.jpg imagehxs.jpg imagedhhs.jpg 20100101_8343db6e3a3b0e88295cdsy3uP.jpg|Ultraman Zero's earlier design. imagehdhwwj.jpg|Zero Wide shot vs Jean Nine powers. Zero rise.jpg|Zero rise ZeroShining.jpg|Ultraman Zero "Shining Zero" image.Belial vs Zero.jpg|Zero vs Belial Zero cape.jpg Zero 34.jpg|Zero and his UFZ team. Seven and Zero..jpg|Seven and Zero image.Zero 345.jpg Zero back.jpg image.zero 345.jpg Sjjajajjajjimage.jpg UltraZero()Normal.jpg Concept art Ultimate Zero.png|Concept art of Ultimate Zero Concept art Ultimate Zero I.png|Concept art for Ultimate Zero and the Zero Bracelet Zero Tiga Retsuden.jpg Zero_Seven_Legend.jpg Zero Wallpaper.jpg Zero Size Change.jpg|Zero removing the Ultra Eye images kkkk.jpeg|Ultimate Force Zero 4156878176 b02e86759e.jpg Zero_promotion_Profile.jpg download (1)dfv.jpg|Ultraman Zero (Shinning) with Mirror Knight, Glenfire, Jean-bot, and Jean-nine Ultraman Saga Image Zero dyd.jpg|Zero hears a voice calling for help Image hh.jpg|But is preoccupied Imagezeroggg.jpg|Zero dodged the attacks and fired the Zero wide Shot image the rdjdj.jpg|Zero using the Zero twin shoot then.. image dhdhssh.jpg|...And finished of the army image fjdje.jpg|Zero using the Ultra brace to transformed to ultimate Zero. ima goikge.jpg|...and heads for Earth to see what has happened... image fdd.jpg|Zero shocked to see Earth void of people. image dshsh.jpg|Zero shocked to see Alien Bat's ship. imag zero jcdjde.jpg|Zero fighting Alien Bat's forces image ffdmsjsm.jpg|Zero using the capture ray to save a little boy. image zzze.jpg|Zero merging with Taiga. image ddshs.jpg|Zero shocked that Taiga do not want to transform. image dfdd.jpg|Zero scolded Taiga for an incomplete transformation imag. Wwwwe.jpg|Zero appears only 5 meters tall. image fffdsssww.jpg|Zero fighting Gubilia. image. Dsakaama.jpg|...only to be cast aside like a doll. image ddhsnss.jpg|again and again... imagzeeo full sterebse.jpg|Zero uses his full strength and manage to lift up a monster. ima sssssshshanage.jpg|Zero and Cosmos, after the monsters have been calmed down. Eejjjimage.jpg|Zero's second transformation and Taiga's first proper transformation. imag et334.jpg|Zero and Cosmos arrive to fight Giganto Zetton. image ssssja.jpg|Zero and Cosmos shaking hands and ready to fight. image Zero dodging the attacks.jpg|Zero dodging Giganto Zetton's fireballs. image Zero skaak.jpg|Zero using the sluggers image shshs.jpg|Zero shocked to see Cosmos defeated by Giganto Zetton. Sssimage.jpg|Zero using the Zero Sluggers to fight the tentacles of Giganto Zetton... image zero weakened.jpg|...but is defeated imag sgsgage.jpg|Zero using the Ultra shield to block the attacks from Giganto Zetton. imagssjae.jpg|Giganto Zetton trying to crush Zero. imagedmsma.jpg|Zero shaking his head to Dyna. imager ta.jpg|The two Ultras topple Giganto Zetton imagednsa.jpg|Then Zero summon the Ultimate Aegis to defeat Giangto Zetton. imagesksms.jpg|The ultimate aegis being charged by Dyna and Cosmos imagskse.jpg|Zero taunting Alien Bat after defeating Giganto Zetton imagesnna.jpg|Zero ready to take on Hyper Zetton. imaggwe.jpg|Zero punches at Hyper Zetton, but... imageet33344.jpg|Hyper Zetton disappears. imageswjaaj.jpg|Zero, like the others, is overpowered by Zetton... imageehehe.jpg|...So Zero, Dyna and Cosmos using their beams on Hyper Zetton, but.... Fgfgfhimage.jpg|Hyper Zetton absorbs the Ultras' beams... imageskskks.jpg|...and send it back at them. imagekdsk.jpg|Zero,Dyna and Cosmos are overwhelmed by the counterattack. Dssksimage.jpg|The after-effects of Zetton's attack. imagekkke.jpg|Zero nearing Death's Doors. imagefvg.jpg|Later.After Hyper Zetton defeated by Ultraman Saga,Zero waving goodbye to the people of Earth and Taiga. imagevvv.jpg|...and then flies for more adventures. Ultra Zero Fight Part 1 ()0().jpg|Ultraman Zero with a robe Zero dodge Bemular's attacking.jpg|Zero dodge Bemular's attack Zero meet Alien Bat & The Four Beast Warriors of Hell.jpg|Zero meet Alien Bat & The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Zero about to fight Alien Bat and The Four Beast Warriors of Hell.jpg|Zero about to fight them image beam shhh.jpg|A beam shot to Zero. image beam shot.jpg|A beam shot from the ground,causing Zero to... image fell down.jpg|Zero fell down and shocked to find he is wearing a techtor gear armor. image g4.jpg|Zero in techtor gear dark,going to fight EX red king. Zero hit by Ex Red King.jpg|Zero(in Techtor Gear) hit by Ex Red King image hit.jpg|Zero protecting Pigmon from being hit from EX red king. Zero StrongCorona defeating Ex Red King.jpg|Zero StrongCorona using Garnet Buster on Ex Red King Zero & Pigmon trapped.jpg|Zero & Pigmon trapped into Galberos's illusion Zero vs two Ultraman Zero ghost.jpg|Zero vs two Ultraman Zero ghost Ultrmn rtsdn aln Bt vs Zr.png|Zero (split into two: StrongCorona & LunaMiracle) vs Gurashie Alien Bat Ultimate Force Zero in Ultra Zero Fight One.jpg|Zero & his team about to leave Part 2 Zero vs Silvergon.jpg|Zero stops Silvergon from attacking Zero watch Glenfire & Mirror Knight become statue.jpg|Zero shocked to see that his allies have become bronze statues Fake Ultra Mother been stopped by Zero.jpg|Zero reveals that he knew of Alien Hipporito's trick Zero been saved by his team.jpg|Zero saved by his team, Ultimate Force Zero Zero about to leave his team battle.jpg|Zero about to leave his team to battle the remaining members of the Darkness Five Zero vs Armored Mephilas.jpg|Zero, ready to rescue Pigmon from Armored Mephilas Zero StrongCorona (with Zero Lance) vs Armored Mephilas.jpg|Zero in StrongCorona mode (with the Zero Lance) vs Armored Mephilas Zero use Ultra Zero Shield.jpg|Zero LunaMiracle used the Zero Shield to protect Pigmon from Armored Mephilas' attacked Zero LunaMiracle using his power while holding Ultra Zero Lance.jpg|Zero LunaMiracle ready to defeat Armored Mephilas Armored Mephilas talking to Zero & Pigmon.jpg|After fighting, Zero & Pigmon listen to Armored Mephilas' speech Armored Darkness in front Zero.jpg|Zero, surprised to see Armored Darkness Zero know the voice of that person using Armored Darkness.jpg|Zero senses a familiar energy from Armored Darkness Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial.jpg|Zero & Kaiser Darkness Belial charge at each other Zero crashed landing on the rock.jpg|Zero crashed landing on the rock Zero change to StrongCorona to defeat Belial.jpg|Zero goes into StrongCorona mode But,Belial still not feel pain from Zero StrongCorona punch.jpg|However it is not enough to defeat Belial Zero StrongCorona use Garnet Buster on Belial.jpg|Zero charging his Garnet Buster to use on Kaiser Darkness Belial imagebhh.jpg|Both Zero and Belial finisher collides. Zero almost got explode.jpg|Zero almost got burned Zero turn to his Ultimate Form.jpg|Zero decides to go all out, against Belial Ultimate Zero fly up to Belial.jpg|... and charges toward him Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial.jpg|Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial! Ultimate Zero vs Kaiser Darkness Belial in swordfight.jpg|Zero and Belial engaged in a sword duel Kaiser Darkness Belial 'defeated'.jpg|Zero proves to be the better swordsman Ultimate Zero got by Belial's trap.jpg|Belial possessing Zero Later,Zero(Belial) go to the UFZ battle.jpg|The consumed Zero, leaves the graveyard to return to his team Dark zero.jpg|Zero(Belial) declares himself Zero Darkness imagezero.jpg|Zero's mind trapped within Belial Belial talking to Zero inside Zero Darkness.jpg|Belial talking to Zero inside Zero Darkness Later,he already 'die'.jpg|...But fails Suddenly,his team appear from behind Zero.jpg|However, the spirits of his team appear to give him their last words Later,UFZ team already leave.jpg|...Before they move on to the after-life It was Zero grabbing Belial's hand inside Zero's body.jpg|Inside Zero Darkness,Zero try to stop Belial by grabbing his arm Belial kick Zero to let his(Belial) hand go.jpg|Zero been kicked and punched by Belial to free his arm Later,Zero fly up while grabbing Belial's hand.jpg|Zero takes of, taking Belial high above the darkness... While flying too high,there are sky inside Zero's body.jpg|Into the light, represented by a sky and sun Zero fly to the sun.jpg|Zero released Belial's arm and flew towards the sun that represents all of his light Zero about to got new transformation!.jpg|Where he is recharged... Zero's new transformation in progress.jpg|Zero gathers all of his inner light... Shining Ultraman Zero first transformation.jpg|And become Shining Zero While Belial attack,Shining Ultraman Zero attack also.jpg|Zero's power now outclasses Belial's Shining Emerium Slash.jpg|Shining Ultraman Zero using the Shining Emerium Slash Shining Ultraman Zero will fight Belial.jpg|Shining Ultraman Zero declare himself the real Ultraman Zero! Shining Ultraman Zero rising.jpg|Shining Ultraman Zero grows to greater heights Shining Ultraman Zero's rise too large.jpg|...dwarfing Belial who is now no threat to him Belial about to run away from Shining Ultraman Zero rising!.jpg|Belial about to run away from Shining Ultraman Zero rising Zero Darkness's body turn to light!.jpg|In the real world Zero expels Belial's spirit... Shining Ultraman Zero after rising.jpg|and become Shining Ultraman Zero in the real world. After Shining Ultraman Zero watching.jpg|After Shining Ultraman Zero watching Shining Star Drive!.jpg|Shining Star Drive! Shining Star Drive was separate to whole particle.jpg|Shining Star Drive shines as it begins to reverse the flow of time. imagevagga.jpg|After such a feat Zero returns to his normal form tired... imageshsbss.jpg|...Too tired to stand imagesvsvs.jpg|...But was caught by Glenfire imagebgghhf.jpg|Zero and his team after they were revived by the shining star drive. imagsbsbsbe.jpg|Zero almost fell again, but his team caught him... imagesss.jpg|Zero sat down and rest imagesgsgs.jpg|Zero looked at the quarrel between JeanBot and Glenfire while Mirror knight tries to stop the, imagehsjsj.jpg|Zero listen... imagefhdhe.jpg|...and listen Sjsjsjsimageshshs.jpg|Zero listens and put his head down imageshshwbwb.jpg|Zero put his head up imagedhshsh.jpg|Zero going with his UFZ team to go home.. imageshshsgfwgfg.jpg|Zero stopped. imagenfnfggnffgnhgdgh.jpg|Zero,decides to go after Glenfire encourages him to go imagefvv.jpg|Zero said that his is going imagegfdgydggee.jpg|Zero joins them. Action figures image.zero 2009.jpg|Ultraman Zero 2009 release image.zero 4444.jpg|Zero Luna Miracle Ex release image.zero 455666.jpg|Zero Strong Corona Ex ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_ZERO3_16CM_SEPT2010_BANDAI_3360.jpg 1233969_502821809809256_332196095_n.jpg|Zero Leo Double Flasher 0ae298b4b6f6a4d5f83fd80cd60f1d88.image.500x500.jpg|Shinning Zero Spark Doll (Unconfirm) mGIGzHudULRwY7DQKRDtT4Q.jpg|Ultraman Zero Spark Doll imagedhshbdbsbw.jpg Ultimate Zero.jpg|Ultimate Zero image.zero 45.jpg See also Ultraman Zero Category:Images